Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3q - 6}{q} \times 9$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(3q - 6) \times 9} {(q) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{27q - 54}{q}$